1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to dental tools and more particularly to a cup for confining and discharging dispensed sand from a sandblasting tool used to perform a drilling operation on a tooth.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Sandblasting has long been known to be an effective technique performing work against an object. Sandblasting has long been used in the construction field on cement block and stucco to remove graffiti and other stains. The same technique in recent years has been applied to a dental tool with the dental tool having a very small outlet opening which discharges a thin stream of fine sand at a high velocity. When this stream of fine sand is directed to a particular section of a tooth, such as a cavity, the abrasive nature of the sand will in essence drill away at the tooth and roughen the tooth surface. This type of sandblasting technique is especially advantageous in porcelain and composite repair as well as increasing the bond of dental composites to metal. This sandblasting technique is currently in use as a drill.
One disadvantage with sandblasting the tooth within the mouth of a human is that the dispensed sand is merely discharged within the entire mouth of the human. It is difficult to remove all of this sand even by multiple rinsings of the mouth of the human after the sandblasting procedure has ended. It would be preferable to remove the sand after it has been dispensed without it being freely thrown into all areas of the mouth of the human.